Mc Donald's girl
by Faustinette
Summary: A la SARL Poudlard de McDonald's, rien ne va plus : les nouveaux sont des boulets, les équipières ne pensent qu'à draguer, et Malefoy trouve le moyen de se faire assassiner ! avec dans le rôle titre, la pointeuse
1. Prologue

Voici ma première fic Harry Potter ! D'un jour je l'avoue peut-être un peu euh... particulier :p J'espère quand même que vous éprouverez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire...

Avant tout, je voulais péciser qu'outre Faustine Lott que je revendique de la tête au pieds, aucun des personnages ici utilisés ne m'appartiennent, et qu'accessoirement je m'excuse auprès de JKR pour ce que je leur fait subir. Je ne suis d'ailleurs évidemment pas payé pour écrire un truc pareil (on serait plutôt tenté de ma payer pour que je ne le fasse pas j'imagine XD) et McDonald's ne m'appartient pas non plus ! D'ailleurs contrairement aux personnages, je n'en veux pas :p

Pardon pour tous les personnages que je malmène, ne me jetez pas de pierres ! Mais il fallait bien quelques boucs-émissaires !

* * *

Prologue

On était dimanche soir. Un dimanche soir ordinaire, empli de la morosité instituée par l'annonce du lundi à venir ; des gens qui se laissaient glisser dans la torpeur d'août, et d'autres qui luttaient contre le temps, menant une bataille perdue d'avance pour faire perdurer le week-end au delà de ses limites naturelles. Dimanche, journée de langueur.

Pas pour tout le monde. Dans l'un des nombreux McDonald's de Londres, à la périphérie de la ville, près de la voie express, les équipiers de la SARL Poudlard étaient loin de se laisser aller dans la langueur dominicale. Ils n'en avaient pas le temps.

En salle, l'ambiance était à la folie. Les commandes se succédaient les unes aux autres à un rythme effréné, sauf en caisse 5 où officiait Neville Londubat, équipier-boulet de renom pour quiconque avait travaillé ne serait-ce qu'une semaine dans ce fast-food. Le pauvre garçon avait trouvé le moyen de bloquer sa caisse alors que la file des clients affamés remontait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et que tous les managers se trouvaient déjà pris aux quatre coins de la salle.

En cuisine, l'atmosphère était tout aussi fiévreuse. En ligné grillée, Olivier Dubois faisait tourner ses équipiers à un rythme qui ne tarderait pas à les tuer, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le problème du jeune homme, dès l'instant qu'ils attendaient la fin du rush -voir la fin de leur temps de travail, car après tout dès qu'ils ne pouvaient pas travailler ils ne lui servaient à rien- pour succomber. Car rush il y avait. Le très fameux rush du dimanche soir, à croire que tout le monde venait soigner sa morosité et tenter de retenir le week-end déjà fuyant à McDonald's. Cela ne dérangeait pas le jeune Dubois. Comment pourrait-on seulement prendre conscience de ses aptitudes exceptionnelles s'il n'était pas confronté à de telles situations d'urgence?

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que ses coéquipiers partageaient son enthousiasme. Faustine Lott, heureuse préposée aux viandes reg (elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs un complot de la part de ses collègues, ou alors Olivier avait quelque chose contre elle ?), se fichait bien que l'on reconnaisse ses formidables capacités en plein rush. Elle aurait préféré se dispenser du rush à vrai dire. Et du commandement de Dubois tant qu'on y était. Et si tout cela était impossible, elle aurait au moins voulu un verre d'eau. Mais son intuition lui soufflait que sa requête risquait d'être mal vue. D'une part parce qu'au cas où elle ne l'aurait pas encore remarqué, personne n'avait le temps de lui servir un verre d'eau (à part Londubat, mais autant chanter dans l'espoir de faire pleuvoir), ensuite parce que (et ça elle l'avait bien remarqué) Draco Malefoy, qui était supposé s'occuper des viandes pendant qu'elle gérait les garnitures, était parti s'exiler aux toilettes (comme si c'était le moment de tomber malade !), elle restait seule pour s'occuper d'un poste qui n'était pas particulièrement conçu pour une personne seule, une personne avec seulement quatre malheureuses semaines d'expérience de surcroît, un jour de grand rush. Et puis c'était quoi cette équipière qui ne pouvait pas tenir quatre heures d'affilées dans une cuisine surchauffée hein ? Réponse inévitable de Dubois qui ne supportait rien, et surtout pas la faiblesse d'un de ses équipiers. Pour attirer son attention, il aurait probablement fallu qu'elle s'évanouisse, et il ne lui aurait alors adressé la parole que pour l'engueuler.

Parfois, Rémus Lupin, plus connu sous le nom d'Adorable Manager, lorsqu' n'avait pas besoin de lui en ligne frit ni nulle part ailleurs, venait lui donner un coup de main, un sourire tout à la fois compatissant et rassurant (et séduisant aussi, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se préoccuper de ça) aux lèvres. Et parfois, comble de la torture, c'était Dubois qui l'assistait, poussant inévitablement un soupir qui signifiait clairement "Tu es la cause de tous mes ennuis". Sympa. Mais ce n'était pas _elle _qui avait trouvé le moyen de fuir le poste s'il voulait bien se souvenir.

Un peu plus loin, la moitié coquette et futile des jumelles Patil se lavait les mains en gloussant avec sa coéquipière et meilleure amie Lavande Brown, laquelle mis plus de temps que ne le nécessitait la situation pour traverser la ligne frit. Mais lui était-il seulement possible de passer aux côtés de Ronald Weasley sans se dandiner et battre exagérément des paupières ? Visiblement pas. Et peu importait qu'on soit en plein rush, qu'une caisse ait été mise hors service par Neville -ce qui multipliait considérablement, et le travail de ses collègues, et le courroux de Severus Rogue Perfide Manager, qui se demandait si quelqu'un seulement lui en voulait s'il en venait à assouvir certains de ses fantasmes, à savoir noyer le jeune Londubat dans l'huile des frites. Probablement pas quelqu'un de McDonald's en tous cas. Ajoutez à cela Percy Weasley qui subissait les foudres d'une cliente névrosée parce qu'il devait fermer sa caisse, n'étant pas autorisé à dépasser cinq heures consécutives de travail, sinon la pointeuse allait se mettre à piailler, puis finirait par se bloquer puisque personne n'était là pour s'en occuper, ce qui ficherait une sacré pagaille et là franchement ce n'était pas le moment. Voilà pourquoi pour une fois miss Brown aurait pu se passer de draguer Weasley et se dépêcher de prendre la relève de Percy.

Sirius Black, dont la principale spécialité était de faire naître des sourires idiots sur le visage de toutes les équipières femelles du restaurant dès qu'il pénétrait dans une pièce -ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on l'avait surnommé Sexy Manager- entra d'un pas conquérant dans la salle du restaurant qui ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille qu'à autre chose et arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la cuisine, son uniforme fraîchement enfilé, avec l'air de qui vient pour sauver la monde. Il se dirigea vers Olivier qui considérait d'un air concentré les commandes.

«Ça va ?»

Olivier lui tendit la main sans le regarder et hocha la tête. Il n'y avait bien que Dubois pour trouver que cette situation n'avait rien de problématique.

«Rémus m'a appelé pour que je rapplique tout de suite. C'est un sacré rush hein ?» ajouta-t-il d'un ton nonchalant que Faustine jugea très peu adapté à la situation. «Il te manque des équipiers non ?» demanda-t-il enfin, comme s'il se souvenait qu'on l'avait appelé à l'origine pour régler un problème.

Dubois daigna enfin se tourner vers lui :

«Malefoy est parti aux toilettes, ça fait plus de vingt minutes»

«Tu as été voir ?»

«Sur six viandes steplé ?» questionna Padma Patil en sortant fébrilement ses pains du toaster

«Deluxe steplé» répondit Dubois avant de se réintéresser au manager :

«Pas le temps. Et je ne peux envoyer personne» ajouta-t-il en salant les viandes de Faustine.

Sirius opina et se tourna vers l'équipière en grommelant pour lui-même «Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait compter sur lui...»

Puis il décocha un grand sourire à la jeune fille «Je vais prendre la place de Rémus et il va pouvoir venir t'aider»

Rémus Lupin se lava les mains, enfila un tablier et vint décharger la jeune Lott d'une partie de son fardeau. A quelques centimètres du lavabo la pointeuse égrenait les minutes avec une constance monotone, accroissant à chaque seconde un peu plus le retard de Draco Malefoy, et rapprochant un peu plus les équipiers éreintés de la fin de leur travail. Les quarts d'heure se succédèrent, mouvementés par la vie du fast-food. De nouvelles commandes, parfois des équipiers qui partaient en pause, puis qui revenaient, et Sexy Manager qui déambulait dans la cuisine en lançant des commandes bidons «Une escalope à la milanaise pour la 3 !», «Deux risottos et un osso bucco pour la 7 !», ce qui avait au moins le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Une telle nonchalance portait sur les nerfs de Severus (et Londubat venait de renverser une dizaine de plateaux...). Mais il y avait au moins quelqu'un qui s'amusait ici.

Et puis la salle commença à se vider et les commandes à se raréfier. Dubois poussa un profond soupir, fier de la performance qu'il avait mené ce soir-là, et partit chercher des boissons pour récompenser le travail de ses courageux soldats. Le calme et la lassitude s'infiltraient peu à peu entre les murs du restaurant, s'appropriant tous ceux qui s'était retenus pendant de longues heures de craquer.

La pointeuse se mit à piailler et Sirius se dirigea vers elle d'un air guilleret :

«Voyons... Cho, Faustine et Draco en sont à cinq heures, ils doivent partir»

Le soupir de soulagement de Faustine fut peut-être un peu trop démonstratif.

«Il est où Malefoy d'ailleurs ?» interrogea Olivier en tendant son gobelet de coca à Faustine.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules d'un air qui signifiait très clairement que Draco avait pu se noyer dans la cuvette des chiottes, ce n'était pas son problème. Ce qui ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle était folle de rage qu'ils seraient payés le même prix alors qu'elle s'était démenée toute la soirée et que lui avait déserté. Elle dépointa alors qu'Olivier, en manager consciencieux, interrogeait Sirius :

«Il n'est pas venu te voir pour te dire qu'il se sentait mal et voulait rentrer chez lui ?»

«Non, demande à Severus et Remus»

Olivier se leva avec lassitude et partit s'exécuter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Sirius s'occupait du personnel, le reste de l'équipe des managers partait en quête de l'équipier qui ne cesserait définitivement jamais de leur causer des ennuis. Alors que l'un l'appelait sur son portable, et l'autre chez lui, Olivier sillonnait la surface toute relative du restaurant à sa recherche.

Alors que Faustine se changeait dans les vestiaires, savourant le délice de pouvoir faire quelque chose avec lenteur pour la première fois de la soirée, sans compter la perspective de deux longues journées de congé, un juron horrifié s'éleva de l'autre côté de la mince cloison qui séparait les vestiaires des femmes de celui des hommes. A la porte de celui-ci, Faustine découvrit Olivier, choqué. La porte des toilettes des hommes, ouverte, révélait le corps de Draco Malefoy qui gisait, la bouche ouverte et la langue pendante, à moitié déculotté, la ceinture de son uniforme serrée autour de sa gorge, et vraisemblablement, mort.

* * *

Une ptite review pour encourager une novice ? 


	2. Au commencement

Coucou ! me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre. Cette fic est construite en deux parties : une avant la mort de Draco, et une autre après, avec l'enquête (qui est plutôt un prétexte pour raconter un peu n'importe quoi, je l'avoue :p).

Dans les premiers chapitres de la première partie je présente McDo (dans celui-ci) puis les personnages dans le suivant. J'espère que vous ne décrocherez pas, mais ça me paraissait essentiel de tout poser !

Merci à ceux qui ont lu ma première partie et m'ont laissé des reviews (c'est tellement émouvant :p) et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !

Evidemment, les personnages de cette fic sont à JK Rowling à part Faustine Lott, je ne possède pas non plus McDonald's et bien sûr personne n'aurait l'idée de me payer pour écrire un truc pareil !

Et maintenant, enjoy !

**

* * *

**

**Partie 1**

_(avant__ qu'on eût retrouvé le cadavre de __Malefoy)_

Chapitre 1 : Au commencement

_ où__ l'on découvre le monde merveilleux du fast-food_

_ où__ les 6 commandements _

Faustine Lott était une ratée. C'était tout au moins la certitude qu'elle avait, et elle se demandait depuis de longues minutes maintenant pourquoi l'homme qui était assis en face d'elle, qui semblait souffrir d'euphorie chronique, ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte. Sa lettre de motivation était creuse, sa signature pourrie, le papier mal plié, et en plus elle avait bégayé pendant l'entretien.

Et pourtant, le responsable du recrutement de McDonald's, lieu de joie et de béatitude où elle postulait dans l'espoir d'y passer les mois à venir, ce type donc, la considérait avec le sourire éclatant de qui vient de trouver LA recrue qu'il avait attendue tout au long de sa vie de manager. Il lui avait serré la main et lui avait dit qu'ils se reverraient pour signer le contrat, et le pire, c'est qu'il avait eu l'air sincère. Et il avait dû l'être, sinon elle ne serait pas en cet instant attablée avec trois autres postulants (inconscients) qui souriait béatement -à croire qu'elle seule n'avait choisit ce boulot que par dépit- face à un contrat. Et elle commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas le moment de fuir en courant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Monsieur-le-responsable-du-recrutement leur dédia à nouveau son plus beau sourire, un sourire encourageant qui signifiait "mais non voyons vous n'êtes absolument pas en train de vous engager sur une voie minée ! Ayez confiance !".

«Bon, à partir de maintenant tout le monde se tutoie et s'appelle par son prénom !Je ne veux plus entendre de monsieur, appelez moi simplement Sirius. »

_Et bienvenue dans cette merveilleuse et grande famille !_

«Alors, voyons... J'ai le contrat de... Terry...C'est toi ? »

Et hop, un contrat presque vierge tendu à un garçon aux traits fins et à l'air vif et franc.

«... Puis... alors Perceval... Bien sûr roux comme son frère ! On peut t'appeler Percy ?Voyons Faustine...»

Faustine leva bêtement la main, et monsieur-le-responsable-du-recrutement-appelez-moi-simplement-Sirius lui tendit son contrat avec un sourire enjôleur qui dématérialisa les craintes de la jeune fille.

C'était peut-être ça son truc pour que les gens ne fuient pas en courant.

«Et il nous reste... Susan !»

Ladite Susan avait une longue queue de cheval brune qui oscillait en rythme avec ses mouvements volontaires et une gourmette en argent sur laquelle était gravé "Anthony". Faustine la raya immédiatement des filles appréciables.

«Vérifiez que les informations sont justes, paraphez toutes les feuilles et signez la dernière»

Les quatre futurs novices s'exécutèrent dans un silence religieux qui donnait une dimension solennelle un peu excessive à l'événement. Lorsque ce fut fait, Sirius récupéra les contrats signés et mis une cassette dans le magnétoscope :

«Je suis désolé de vous infliger ça, c'est ennuyeux à mourir, mais tout le monde doit y passer. Je reviendrai quand ce sera fini»

Et c'est ainsi que tout commença...

En 1937, alors que les Etats-Unis découvrent le nylon et que l'on inaugure le Golden Gate à San Fransisco, les frères Richard et Maurice McDonald ouvrent un stand de hot dogs appelé Airdome à Arcadia, en Californie.

1948: La Birmanie proclame son indépendance et les troupes américaines se retirent de la Corée du Nord. En Californie, les frères McDonald innovent et mettent au point le Speedee Service System, une ligne de préparation dynamique pour hamburgers.

C'est aussi en 1948 que Faustine décrocha de la fabuleuse histoire de McDonald's. Pour elle, tout cela était beaucoup plus simple: Dieu avait créé le pain et la viande, et un petit malin avait eu l'idée de mettre la deuxième entre deux tranches du premier. On pouvait donc raisonnablement considérer que tout ce qui arrivait était plus ou moins de sa faute.

_**Premier commandement: **_

Dieu créa le temps et du temps découlèrent les heures et des heures naquit la pointeuse. Objet de mépris pour certains, d'adulation pour d'autres, la pointeuse devint le cœur du fast-food, battant au rythme des allées et venues des équipiers. Le monde tournait autour de cette machine sans âme dans ce lieu où l'on vénérait un homme à chaussettes rayés rouge et jaune et aux énormes chaussures rouges.

_Et Dieu dit : «La pointeuse tu vénéreras, car le temps de la communauté elle réglera, mais lors de ton temps de travail ton regard dessus tu ne fixeras pas» _

Car il était bien connu que pour arrêter le temps rien ne sert d'être un grand magicien, il suffit d'espérer qu'il aille plus vite ou de fixer la pendule d'un air désespéré.

_**Second commandement:**_

Les adorateurs de la secte de Ronald (facilement reconnaissables à leur uniforme jaune poussin, même si cette couleur n'était plus conservé que dans ce seul restaurant -on se demandait pourquoi tiens ! Mais on se demandait surtout pourquoi le choix s'était porté sur une couleur pareille aussi... Remarquez c'était peut-être pour éviter la discrimination... Car l'avantage incontestable du jaune, c'était qu'il n'allait au teint de personne) ne pouvaient hélas suivre le chemin de la vérité sans un prophète pour les diriger. Ainsi Dieu envoya un prophète pour illuminer leur route.

_Et Dieu dit à son prophète «cette communauté tu hiérarchiseras»_

On appelait ce prophète «direction» en langage courant, et si tout le monde en avait entendu parler, personne n'en avait jamais vu la couleur. Notamment Tom Jedusor, le grand patron de l'entreprise, plus communément appelé Celui-dont-on-doit-pas-prononcer le nom, qui inspirait crainte et respect même si personne n'aurait été fichu de le reconnaître dans la rue. C'est que tout semblait finir par remonter à ses oreilles pourtant, aussi mieux valait-il rester prudent. Le grand prophète entraîna à sa suite une horde de disciples, nommés superviseurs, qu'on ne voyait jamais mais qui trouvait malgré tout le moyen de tout savoir quand même.

_**Troisième commandement:**_

Aussi le prophète s'empressa-t-il de déléguer à des sous-fifres (des petits chanceux qui portaient des chemises de couleurs potables, _eux_) le commandement direct de la communauté. Ainsi vint l'avènement des managers.

_Et Dieu dit «Ton manager tu respecteras et à sa parole tu obéiras»_

Ainsi comme le rapporte l'humble équipier Harry Potter dans Mémoires d'un nuggets, Manager n°1 s'adressa en ces termes à l'équipière Alicia Spinnet :

«Tu peux mettre plus de salade tu sais, on n'est pas radin à McDo»

Et quelques jours plus tard, Manager n°2 s'adressa à son tour à l'équipière Alicia Spinnet :

«Je sais que c'est bon la salade, mais nos clients ne sont pas non plus des lapins».

_«Ton manager tu respecteras et à sa parole tu obéiras»_

Moi je veux bien, mais auquel ?

_**Quatrième commandement:**_

Et pour que ceci reste bien ancré dans les esprits, Dieu Ronald conféra aux managers les pleins pouvoirs.

_Et Dieu dit : «Si un violent différend vient à éclater, ou dans toute situation d'urgence, le manager toujours raison aura»_

L'équipier Dean Thomas rapporte dans le neuvième chapitre du livre de La Frite Sacrée que lors d'un rush inattendu en début de soirée il eut l'échange suivant avec un manager et l'équipière Padma Patil :

«Deux Royal steplé !» avait crié Cho Chang depuis les caisses.

«Ça arrive !» avait répondu Padma avec fébrilité en rejoignant Dean qui attendait l'ouverture du grill avec impatience. Il avait juré en constatant l'ampleur des commandes en attente :

«Quelle idée de venir bouffer à six heures ! Lance quatre Macs steplé»

Un million d'années plus tard au moins, le grill daigna enfin s'ouvrir et Dean avait détaché les viandes avec fébrilité, renversant au passage la garniture de son hamburger sur le plateau.

«Et m... Padma !» avait-il sifflé, un brin gagné par la panique.

Tous deux avaient commencé à replacer correctement viande et garniture, quand Manager n°3 était entré.

«On ne doit pas toucher la viande avec les mains ! Maintenant il faut la jeter» ajouta-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

«Ils sont prêts mes Royal ?» s'enquit Cho pendant que le grill de Padma bippait.

Alors Manager n°3 vit les commandes en attente. Presque aussitôt, il se saisit de la viande et la replaça sur le hamburger qu'il tendit à Dean :

«Tu m'emballes ça pendant que je lance des viandes 4:1»

Padma ne put retenir une remarque moqueuse :

«Je croyais qu'il ne fallait jamais toucher la viande avec les mains ?»

«Oui, mais moi je suis manager»

Car les mains des managers furent bénies entre toutes.

_**Cinquième commandement:**_

Ainsi les équipiers vivaient sous la tutelle de la pointeuse, qui décidait de leur temps de travail, et des managers, qui décidaient d'approximativement tout le reste, notamment leur chapitre préféré, les heures supplémentaires. Mais il fallait aussi réguler la cuisson des petits pains, de la viande, le temps de fritures de tout ce qui était à frire, le temps de conservation du bacon, le moment où il fallait mettre sa viande, celui où il fallait mettre son pain, celui où il fallait retirer sa viande, et tant d'autres choses...

_Et Dieu dit : «Le rythme de la cuisine par les sonneries des appareils dicté sera»_

Alors Dieu institua les machines qui faisait bip lorsque la cuisson était finie, celles qui faisaient bip lorsqu'il fallait jeter les nuggets et d'autres qui faisaient bip sans qu'on sache trop pourquoi mais il suffisait d'appuyer sur un bouton et ça s'arrêtait.

Ainsi c'était une véritable merveille que de travailler à McDonald's : quand ce n'était pas les managers qui vous engueulaient, il y avait toujours une machine pour prendre sa relève !

_**Sixième commandement:**_

Mais pour que la communauté puisse vivre en paix, il fallait plus qu'une hiérarchie policée. Aussi fallu-t-il instituer un code de respect et de civilité.

_Et Dieu dit : «Chaque demande tu ponctueras par "s'il-te-plaît" et pour tout ce que l'on te répondra tu diras "merci"»_

Ainsi l'équipière Luna Lovegood raconte dans son best-seller Luttons contre la transformation des Ronflaks Cornus en chaire à hamburger qu'à la suite d'une dispute véhémente à laquelle avait dû mettre un terme Manager n°4, les équipiers Ronald Weasley et Zacharias Smith, forcés de travailler ensemble se parlèrent en ces termes plus que respectueux :

«Tu me lanceras six viandes steplé» avait grogné Ron

«Six viandes merci» avait répondu Zacharias d'un ton obséquieux avant de grommeler dans son menton imberbe «Connard»

«Sur six viandes steplé ?» avait-il enchaîné lorsqu'il avait été forcé de s'adresser à nouveau à Ron.

«Moitié steplé» avait répondu Ron en mangeant à moitié le dernier mot, tant il lui faisait mal de le prononcer

«Viandes à l'embal' steplé»

«Et gnagnagna...» avait grommelé Ron en imitant pour lui-même le ton sirupeux de Zacharias avant de répondre l'inévitable : «Viande à l'embal' _merci_»

Puisqu'il le fallait...

C'est ainsi que la communauté des adorateurs de Ronald pût vivre en toute quiétude, et sans animosité.

Dieu acheva ainsi son œuvre et il vit que cela était bon. Aussi Dieu décida de prendre du repos pendant que les superviseurs, les managers et les équipiers mèneraient son entreprise. Mais quelques temps plus tard il revint sur sa décision et fit installer une caméra en cuisine et deux en salles. Au cas où.

* * *

Voilà pour la présentation du restau ! Si ça vous a plu, déplu ou que vous avez pitié de moi, pensez à la review qui fait plaisir ! 


	3. C'est tout ce que j'aime ou presque

Voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre, avec une petite présentation des personnages… J'ai dû revoir certaines choses par rapport à l'original évidemment (je sais, ça se devine) notamment les âges. Tous les équipiers ont entre 18 et 23 ans environ. Quant aux managers, ils ont la trentaine. (je sais pour McGonagall ça fait un choc). Evidemment, comme l'a précisé Monsieur Sirius Sourire dans le premier chapitre, tout le monde se tutoie. C'est plus dur qu'il n'y paraît de faire tutoyer Severus ! Mais bon j'ai lutté, et après deux trois relectures aucun vouvoiement ne persiste…

McDonald's appartient à son créateur (à qui il a permis de faire fortune), les personnages appartiennent à la vénérable JK Rowling (à qui ils ont permis de faire fortune), Faustine Lott et l'histoire m'appartiennent (à qui il ne permette pas de faire fortune )

Le titre est tiré du très célèbre slogan de McDonald's « I'm Lovin it » dont la traduction français est « C'est tout ce que j'aime »

Merci à tous ceux qui ont rewiewé, harcelé pour que je poste la suite (tu vois Marion il ne fallait pas désespérer !) et surtout à Witchia qui a accepté de lire, relire et rerelire ce même chapitre dans toutes ses versions différentes.

Petite dédicace à Corinne qui comprendra pourquoi…

Et puisque je suis partie à déblatérer (si si promis je ne passe pas le chapitre à raconter ma vie, après il y a une histoire qui arrive XD) autant vous prévenir qu'étant en période de concours je ne vous promets pas une régularité exemplaire dans mes parutions. Mais bon, voyez le bon côté des choses : là vous avez attendu, et ce chapitre est plus long que les deux premiers réunis :p

Et maintenant, place à Ronald !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : C'est tout ce que j'aime (ou presque)

_Des nœuds aux poubelles et des cornichons sur le front_

_De l'utilité des nouveaux_

Une journée ordinaire commençait à la SARL Poudlard.

Un manager qui n'avait pas suffisamment dormi enfila sa chemise à l'envers.

Une jeune fille qui nourrissait de nombreux espoirs quant aux deux managers en formation se remit du rouge à lèvres dans les vestiaires.

Olivier Dubois, loin de ressentir un stress quelconque pour sa première journée, vérifia que les frigos de chaque poste étaient pleins.

Des doigts fébriles tapèrent un code.

La pointeuse dit « Bonjour » (les pointeuses sont par nature des machines très polies qui vont même jusqu'à vous souhaiter votre anniversaire. Ron et Harry avaient bien tenté de la démonter pour lui faire dire des insanités mais la politesse innée des pointeuses avait vaincu leurs –maigres- connaissances en électronique).

Un toaster bippa.

Severus Rogue jeta un coup d'œil à la liste du personnel prévu pour la journée et poussa un profond soupir.

Un quidam déballa son hamburger. Juste à ses côtés, la porte s'ouvrit : une nouvelle équipière entra dans le restaurant la mort dans l'âme.

La pointeuse se rappela au bon souvenir des managers.

Une nouvelle journée commençait.

ooOoo

Une vieille rumeur prétend que la première journée est toujours la pire. C'est un mensonge. Contrairement à tout ce qu'on peut raconter, le premier jour, un peu comme au jeu, l'aura de la nouveauté vous protège (tout au moins pour un temps) : les anciens vous couvent d'un regard tout à la fois compatissant et amusé, les managers répondent à vos questions avec un sourire indulgent, et même les mouches ont le bon goût de ne pas choisir votre sauceur pour se suicider.

Le premier jour, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour vous prendre sous son aile et vous expliquer les deux trois astuces que tous les managers font semblants de ne plus autoriser. Le premier jour, on trouve toujours quelqu'un pour faire un sourire rassurant et excuser les erreurs. On vous accorde le bénéfice du doute : après tout, vous n'avez pas eu le temps d'apprendre, ce n'est que votre premier jour.

Non, le premier jour se passe toujours bien. Le problème, c'est qu'en général, après le premier jour, il y en a un deuxième.

ooOoo

Faustine pénétra dans les vestiaires d'un air emprunté, et enfila son uniforme dans l'espace restreint que lui laissaient celles pour qui elle n'était pour l'instant que "la nouvelle".

« Tu connais les horaires de Ron ? » s'enquit une jeune fille à la chevelure blonde cendrée et au visage exagérément maquillée à sa collègue, au physique indien.

« Non, mais de toutes façons on va forcément le croiser, il était marqué sur le tableau »

Elle fit quelques retouches à son maquillage avant de se retourner à nouveau vers son amie :

« Aujourd'hui il paraît qu'il y a deux managers en formation qui arrivent ! J'espère qu'ils seront mignons »

Son amie se mit à sautiller d'un air hystérique en saisissant les mains de la jeune indienne :

« Oh mais c'est formidable, tu vas peut-être enfin trouver l'homme de ta vie ! »

« Oui ! Aujourd'hui tu te rends compte ! -elle se retourna avec inquiétude vers le miroir- Tu crois que je dois me rajouter du gloss ? »

« Nooooon ! – elle fit un geste emphatique en direction de sa collègue – Arrête tu es absolument par-faite comme ça ! Au meilleur de ta forme pour draguer ! »

Dans la mesure où l'on pouvait être au maximum de ses capacités de séduction vêtu d'un uniforme jaune poussin aussi seyant qu'un sac poubelle, cela allait de soi. Sans compter la casquette avec l'immense logo McDonald's qui vous mangeait la moitié du visage, des fois que les gens aient confondu la porte avec celle de Quick.

Avec un petit sourire gêné, Faustine se fraya un chemin entre les deux jeunes filles et sortit du vestiaire, hurlant mentalement. Dieu qu'elle se sentait fade (et d'une intelligence exceptionnelle aussi, mais c'était une autre histoire) entre ces deux filles maquillées et pomponnées, à croire qu'on était en soirée et pas au travail.

Plus tard, elle devait apprendre que la blonde s'appelait Lavande Brown et n'avait d'autre but dans la vie que de séduire Ronald Weasley. Elle travaillait à McDonald's depuis maintenant sept mois en caisse et elle n'avait pris ce job que pour suivre sa meilleure amie de toujours. Ladite meilleure amie s'appelait Parvati Patil et était d'origine indienne. Véritable fashion-victime à l'esprit un brin trop fleur-bleue, elle était en quête de l'homme de sa vie, celui qui consacrerait sa vie entière à louer sa beauté et son bon goût vestimentaire. Un gay en somme.

Alors que ses cellules nerveuses étaient toujours en pleine psychanalyse pour se remettre de la scène des vestiaires, Faustine pénétra dans la salle des équipiers et marmonna un vague bonjour. Trois têtes se tournèrent immédiatement vers elle et la considérèrent avec une légère suspicion. Tout en ressentant une soudaine compassion pour les animaux qu'on exposait dans les zoos, Faustine se demanda s'il n'y avait pas encore un moyen de récupérer son contrat et d'y mettre feu.

« Tu es nouvelle ? » s'enquit l'une des équipières qui la dévisageait ostensiblement et dont le physique laissait supposer que quelqu'un dans la famille avait dû fauter avec un pékinois.

« Euh… oui » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Mais non voyons » railla une autre équipière, dont les longs cheveux châtains étaient grossièrement attachés en chignon « Tu ne reconnais pas Harry ? Bon d'accord, c'est une fille maintenant, mais ça ne change rien… »

Puis elle se tourna vers Faustine, un sourire toujours narquois mais néanmoins sympathique aux lèvres :

« Je m'appelle Alicia, et toi ? »

« Faustine » répondit-elle d'une voix à faire mourir de jalousie un rockeur chevronné.

« Moi c'est Pansy » reprit Face-de-Pékinois, dont la voix faisait plutôt penser à un chat qui se ferait les griffes sur un tableau noir « Tu es en cuisine ? »

« Euh… oui »

« Et tu habites dans quel coin ? »

A ce stade de la conversation, Alicia et l'autre équipière, une très jolie asiatique, fixaient Pansy avec amusement.

« Euh… tu vois St Marylebone ? »

« Tu as une voiture ? »

Faustine commençait à voir où Pansy voulait en venir : ou elle apprenait par cœur le CV de toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontrait, ou elle cherchait quelqu'un pour la raccompagner.

« Oui »

« Tu passes par Lewisham ? »

« Euh… » elle réfléchit un peu, soudainement incapable de répondre à des questions aussi simples, comme si sa vie sociale en dépendait : « Normalement oui »

Faustine venait de rater une belle occasion de faire un mensonge utile.

« Tu finis à quelle heure ? »

« 14 heures »

« Ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! Tu pourrais me ramener ? J'habite au bout de Lewisham, le long de Deptford »

Son regard de pékinois continuait à la fixer sans vergogne, et un sentiment croissant de mal-être envahissait la jeune novice. Voilà qui commençait en beauté… ses collègues étaient pour moitié des nanas hystériques ou des exploitantes de petits nouveaux naïfs. Ça allait être une partie de plaisir de travailler ici.

« Oui » balbutia-t-elle tout en se disant qu'au fond ce serait une occasion comme une autre de sympathiser avec cette Pansy.

Eternelle faiblesse du nouveau tiraillé entre l'envie de s'intégrer et la nécessité de s'imposer. Et, comme plus personne ne parlait, se sentant particulièrement gauche, Faustine sortit de la salle pour rejoindre la pointeuse où attendait déjà Terry.

A ce stade de l'histoire il semble important de vous présenter notre héroïne : Faustine Lott avait une chevelure châtain clair aux boucles indisciplinées et un bouton sur le nez qu'elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à recrever chaque fois qu'il semblait se décider à (enfin) aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe n'y était pas plus verte et la peau plus grasse. Sa vie professionnelle ressemblait à une longue suite de tentatives sans aucune débouchée positive. 

Elle avait tenté kiné, avant de se tourner vers le tourisme, pour finalement envisager une carrière dans l'édition. Elle avait postulé à McDonald's plus par nécessité que par motivation, notamment pour éviter de nourrir les soupçons de son père, qui commençait à sincèrement se demander si sa fille n'avait pas l'intention de se faire entretenir à vie. Et ce travail lui apparaissait comme une montagne infranchissable.

Terry, lui, était un garçon au corps fin et nerveux et au visage séduisant. Il venait d'obtenir sa licence de biologie et ne considérait tout cela que comme une simple formalité. Heureux homme.

« Salut ! »

C'était un soulagement indicible pour elle que de parler avec quelqu'un qui ne la regardait pas comme un animal de foire singulièrement pathétique.

« Salut » répondit-il avec un sourire serein alors que Faustine sentait le peu de confiance en elle qu'elle pouvait avoir se faire la malle une bonne fois pour toute.

La jeune fille lança un regard nerveux à la pointeuse. Plus que trois minutes de bonheur et de tranquillité. Et merde.

« Tu es arrivé depuis longtemps ? » s'enquit-elle, incapable de rester silencieuse.

« Cinq minutes environ, comme quoi ça ne sert à rien d'arriver en avance »

Mais où donc allait-il puiser un tel flegme ? Hein Où ? Elle aussi en voulait !

Des équipiers tout de jaune vêtus (ce n'est pas non plus comme s'ils avaient eu le choix) commencèrent à s'amasser autour de la pointeuse en papotant. Pansy dédia un sourire à Faustine en enfilant son tablier plastifié.

Finalement, elle se dit qu'elle se faisait peut-être beaucoup de soucis pour rien. Après tout, si on omettait les deux hystériques des vestiaires (son cerveau refusait définitivement de s'en remettre) les gens d'ici n'avaient pas l'air de fous dangereux, un manager lui avait enseigné les rudiments essentiels à la bonne assimilation des mystères fast-foodien d'un ton solennel (« ça c'est de la sauce chicken –il s'était tu un instant, le temps d'évaluer la situation dans sa globalité- de la mayo quoi ») et personne n'avait encore eu l'air de vouloir s'arracher les cheveux de désespoir face à son incompétence, aussi se sentait-elle prête à braver tous les dangers.

Ce fut donc avec l'impression d'être un agent secret en mission qu'elle tapa son code : F111, ça sonnait bien non ? Elle aurait pu être une sorte de Mata Hari du fast-food, une espionne au service d'un concurrent ou d'une grande agence de service secret qui soupçonnait un marché sous-jacent de drogue ou… En fait, ce qui cassait tout, c'était l'uniforme.

Elle se dirigea avec nonchalance vers un garçon assez grand, penché sur la prod, qui portait un uniforme semblable au leur mais bleu foncé (ce qui mine de rien, faisait une sacré différence). S'il était autorisé à porter un uniforme de couleur acceptable, c'était parce que le jeune homme, âgé de 24 ans, commençait sa formation de manager avec le flegme de qui ignore tout de l'éventualité de l'échec. Son maintien était fier et droit, ses cheveux châtains 

clairs coupés court et le regard qu'il posa sur eux franc et déterminé. Faustine, qui était loin de déborder sous un trop plein d'assurance, trouva ce regard pesant et difficile à soutenir :

« Salut, moi c'est Olivier. Vous vous appelez comment ? » les interrogea-t-il.

« Faustine »

« Terry »

« Pansy »

« Bien, vous venez de commencer non ? »

« Pas moi » précisa Pansy qui ne tenait pas à être confondue avec les inévitables boulets bons qu'à faire le taxi qu'on était bien obligé de se traîner dans ce stupide restaurant.

« D'accord, tu peux aller en ligne frit pour l'instant alors s'il-te-plaît ? »

Pansy accepta d'un grognement qui sous-entendait que s'il y avait des équipiers dignes de ce nom elle ne serait pas obligé de se coltiner les pires corvées de ce boulot. Olivier ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper et se retourna vers les deux jeunes gens.

« Bien, vous savez faire quoi ? »

« On a vu les macs et les burgers, les 280 et les Tasty » expliqua Terry

« Ok… Terry tu prends les Tasty, et Faustine tu viens aux Macs »

Une boule de stress dans la gorge, Faustine regarda Terry s'éloigner vers le troisième poste et se tourna avec courage vers Olivier :

« Je te fais quoi ? »

« Hummm… Il faudrait remplir un peu la prod, tu me lances quatre regs s'te-plaît et ensuite deux macs »

Elle hocha la tête et lança ses pains, d'un geste qui se voulait assuré, mais qui n'était au final rien d'autre que tremblotant.

« Il y a du monde en général le dimanche midi ? » demanda-t-elle, histoire de meubler et de donner à son malaise l'occasion de se faire oublier.

Il releva la tête, surpris :

« Je ne sais pas, c'est mon premier jour dans ce restaurant »

Ah… ils étaient un peu dans la même situation alors… Si on omettait le fait qu'il avait quatre ans d'expérience en fast-food et elle quatre heures.

Il cessa de parler et la jeune fille entreprit de se lancer à corps perdu dans la réalisation des hamburgers. Après tout, après une longue réflexion elle en était venue à la conclusion que ce travail présentait un avantage (un seul, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien) : elle pouvait cesser de penser. Ça ressemblait de très près à du travail à la chaîne, mais finalement c'était un travail automatique qui ne lui demandait pas de réfléchir, et c'était actuellement tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Ce qui lui donnait un air empressé un peu ridicule, il faut l'avouer. Mais chaque seconde sans travail lui semblait insurmontable d'ennui (c'était à ce détail que l'on reconnaissait le nouveau de l'équipier averti : le premier est naïf, le second se moque de la naïveté du premier). Comme en ce moment d'ailleurs.

Elle jeta un regard éperdu à Olivier que ça ne sembla pas traumatiser outre mesure : il était négligemment appuyé sur les poubelles et surveillait les allées et venues des clients en sifflotant gaiement.

« Je peux te faire quelque chose ? »

« Non c'est bon, je n'ai besoin de rien »

« Sûr ? » insista-t-elle des fois qu'il découvre soudainement qu'il avait une centaine de commandes en retard.

« Non » répondit-il un sourire amusé aux lèvres « Tu t'ennuies ? »

« Oui… »

« Pourtant c'est bien parfois de ne rien faire non ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, plus convaincue tu meurs…

« Bon, je vais bien te trouver un truc… » il jeta un regard alentour « Tu me changes les poubelles alors s'il-te-plaît ? » Il se dégagea de son siège improvisé et lui désigna des sacs sous la prod : « Tu enlèves l'ancienne et tu fais un nœud au nouveau sac avant de l'accrocher »

Revitalisée par cette nouvelle mission, Faustine s'engagea courageusement dans ce travail. Elle dégagea l'ancienne poubelle sans trop de mal, quoique se sentant compassée sous le regard oppressant du manager. Il la fixait ostensiblement, avec une expression impassible qu'elle détestait. Elle attrapa un nouveau sac tout en tâchant de maîtriser ses tremblements, et avec une assurance feinte, commença à nouer le sac. Et noua le sac. Noua le sac. Il allait se nouer oui ce foutu sac ? Elle lui lança un regard noir qui le laissa de marbre (enfin de plastique) et il refusa à nouveau d'obtempérer.

Bon, elle inspira profondément, elle n'allait tout de même pas échouer à nouer un stupide sac quand même ? Et est-ce qu'il pouvait cesser de la fixer comme ça ?

Le temps passait, ses doigts devenaient de plus en plus malhabiles, et il ne la lâchait toujours pas des yeux, de son regard toujours fixe et pénétrant.

« Laisse je vais finir, lance-moi six regs s'te-plaît »

Humiliée, elle retourna oublier sa maladresse dans les burgers. Elle en était à sa bienheureuse absence de réflexion quand un type grand et au visage fermé au milieu duquel siégeait un nez particulièrement crochu, l'interpella. Severus Rogue, manager de son état, portait les cheveux mi-longs et gras (ou alors personne ne lui avait dit que le pot de gel c'était un pour un mois et pas un par utilisation ?), l'air las de qui est condamné à une tâche particulièrement ingrate, et un bloc note à la main.

En réalité de nombreuses conjectures toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres naissaient dans la salle des équipiers quant au mystère de sa chevelure : d'aucuns prétendaient que ses parents avaient dû zapper l'étape " hygiène corporelle " dans son éducation. Seamus penchait plutôt pour un temps de travail trop important à McDonald's qui l'empêchait de distinguer bouteille d'huile et pot de gel. Ron, quant à lui, avait acquis la certitude que Severus Rogue réutilisait l'huile des frites pour se coiffer, dans un souci bien compréhensible d'économie.

« Tu es Faustine c'est bien ça ? »

Elle releva la tête, se demandant quelle nouvelle humiliation allait lui réserver ce manager-ci. Elle hocha la tête, et se concentra à nouveau sur son travail avec la ferveur de qui vient de recevoir la mission de repeupler la planète de hamburgers.

« Oui »

« Bien. Tu te sens bien intégrée ? Tout se passe bien ? Rien à signaler ? »

Il avait débité tout cela très vite et d'un ton las, comme s'il n'y avait pire corvée pour lui que de s'enquérir du bien-être de ses équipiers. Et à vrai dire, il avait passé trop de temps avec Neville Londubat pour ne pas désirer fuir les équipiers-boulets. Il avait toujours un peu considéré son travail comme une plaie inévitable mais depuis l'arrivée de Neville, il passait ses jours de congé à envoyer des CV dans toutes les entreprises qui recrutaient. Son seul plaisir était de martyriser les équipiers, mais c'était une bien faible compensation aux tortures qu'il était contraint de subir.

« Oui oui » répéta-t-elle avec des gestes affairés qui ne trompaient personne.

« Tant mieux »

Un certain soulagement était perceptible dans la voix du manager. Il n'aurait pas de pleurnichage à gérer aujourd'hui, et la vie pouvait reprendre son cours.

« Tu as des oignons sur le front » précisa-t-il d'un ton qui aurait pu passer pour joyeux (à chacun ses petits plaisirs) avant de se retourner pour tomber nez à nez avec, ô désespoir, Neville Londubat.

Toutes les cellules nerveuses de Severus se mirent à hurler de concert pendant qu'il cherchait une porte de secours par où fuir.

« J'ai euh… » commença l'équipier, qui bafouillait d'anticipation, parfaitement conscient des nerfs du manager qui menaçaient de craquer d'une seconde à l'autre.

Ô funeste destinée…

« Oui… » insista Severus d'une voix qui montait dans les graves (puisque c'était inévitable, autant faire ça le plus vite possible)

Neville déglutit avec difficulté. Severus faisait bien vingt centimètres de plus que lui. Il essaya bien de se détendre en repensant à la technique que lui avait soufflé Rémus et qui consistait à imaginer Severus vêtu en femme, mais cela marcha beaucoup moins bien que lorsqu'il n'avait pas le regard torve du manager fixé sur lui.

« Je me suis fait voler ma casquette » glapit-il finalement d'une voix tristement aiguë.

Severus poussa un profond soupir de désespoir.

« C'est la troisième en un mois »

« Je sais mais… »

Le regard glacial du manager le dissuada d'insister.

« Il serait temps que tu apprennes à prendre soin de tes affaires » tonna-t-il avant de se rendre d'un pas résigné vers le bureau des managers.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours lui qui soit condamné à bosser avec cet imbécile ? C'était Sirius qui insistait pour qu'on le garde ! Le manager avait en effet pris le gamin en affection (c'était bien le seul…) et ne pouvait se résoudre à le livrer aux inévitables foudres de sa grand-mère s'il venait à se faire renvoyer. (Severus trouvait au contraire que c'était une raison supplémentaire pour le renvoyer. Avec un peu de chance, elle lui passerait un savon en plein restaurant. Ça lui remontrait le moral pour au moins les trois mois à venir)

Et voilà pourquoi depuis plus de deux mois Severus s'occupait de ramasser les pots cassés derrière l'équipier. Neville était plus que réputé dans le restaurant : il était à la fois un porte-poisse et un paratonnerre. C'était toujours sa caisse qui se bloquait, son plateau qui se renversait, son pied qui glissait sur une frite, sa chemise qui rétrécissait : il était l'assurance que votre caisse ne vous lâcherait pas et que rien de fâcheux ne vous arriverait tant qu'il se trouvait dans les parages pour écoper de toutes les malédictions possibles et imaginables dans un fast-food. Il fallait juste s'assurer de ne pas être trop prêt, en cas de débordements intempestifs.

Si Severus avait été paranoïaque, il aurait soupçonné Sibylle (manager préposée aux emplois du temps parce qu'à l'instar de Neville, personne ne savait quoi en faire) de s'acharner contre lui.

« Ta chemise » siffla-t-il à l'attention de Ron Weasley qui n'avait pas jugé bon de la boutonner au-delà du nombril « Je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque que tes poils empoisonnent les clients »

L'air renfrogné de l'équipier lui remonta un peu le moral, avant qu'il ne se souvienne pourquoi il était là, et surtout avec qui. Il tendit une casquette à Neville en soupirant :

« Tu la ramènes à la fin de ton service »

En regardant le jeune homme fuir de frayeur, il songea que jamais il ne reverrait cette casquette. S'il mettait la main sur l'imbécile qui s'amusait à piquer les casquettes de Neville, il se ferait un plaisir de lui faire avaler tout son butin ainsi que les casquettes de tous les équipiers de ce fichu restaurant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe.

De l'autre côté de la cloison, Faustine expérimentait un autre type de torture que l'on aurait pu nommer au choix « Transformation d'un pékinois en petit chef tyrannique », « Le complexe de la frustration chez l'équipier moyen », « Naissance de la pensée sadique chez Faustine Lott » convenant plutôt bien aussi, à moins que l'on ne préfère « Mille et une tortures facilement réalisables dans les cuisines de McDonald's lorsque votre partenaire vous tape sur les nerfs ». En effet, Olivier avait jugé bon de demander à Pansy de seconder Faustine pour pallier la soudaine profusion de commandes. C'est ainsi que Faustine prit conscience d'un nombre conséquent de tares dont elle ignorait être dotée jusqu'alors. Elle découvrit ainsi qu'elle était trop lente, incapable de tenir une spatule correctement, et qu'elle plaçait invariablement mal ses viandes (pas le bon ordre), sa sauce (pas assez centrée) et ses pains (« on ne t'a donc pas expliqué comment faire ? »). Sans omettre le fait qu'elle n'appuyait pas comme il fallait sur son grattoir (« 45 degrés, pas 90. Tu connais pas tes angles ou quoi ? »), et qu'elle était incapable de faire un mac sans foutre de la salade partout (malheureusement à moins de ne pas mettre de salade du tout, c'était une entreprise hardie). Le tout servi par une voix insupportablement crissante et impérieuse. Ce qui fut également l'occasion pour Faustine de découvrir qu'accessoirement, elle n'était pas adepte du masochisme. Comme quoi on ne lui avait pas menti lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'on en apprenait beaucoup sur soi-même lorsque l'on commençait à travailler.

Au bout de deux heures de travail en cuisine, à faire quelques macs et un bon millier de p de 280 (c'était quoi ce nom ridicule d'ailleurs ? 280 quoi ? grammes ? calories ?), le tout en se faisant copieusement réprimander, puis vingt minutes à suivre Pansy et se faire expliquer le fonctionnement des avantages en nature (de la nourriture évidemment, à quoi vous pensiez ??) tout en se faisant appeler « la nouvelle » sans arrêt, Faustine était tout à fait à même de réfléchir à la différence entre le miraculeux premier jour et tous ses descendants. Le deuxième jour, vous n'êtes plus nouveau, vous êtes un boulet.

C'est une revanche prise par les anciens, l'occasion unique de se faire valoir et d'étaler leur pseudo supériorité en en profitant au passage pour décharger leurs frustrations sur quelqu'un. Un peu comme un téléphone arabe, les réprimandes s'enchaînent jusqu'au dernier, le pauvre nouveau qui n'a personne à engueuler. Faustine en avait fait l'expérience au bout d'une simple heure de travail. Cédric Diggory, manager qui s'était occupé de sa formation, alias Monsieur Propre Manager, avait fait remarquer à Pansy qu'elle pourrait nettoyer son poste de travail, ce à quoi elle avait répliqué avec l'amabilité d'une porte de prison qu'elle n'était pas seule à ce poste. Lui s'était bêtement aplati, alors que pour le coup, Faustine non plus n'était pas seule au poste, et elle ne se rappelait pas avoir lu quelque part que plus on était ancien moins on nettoyait son poste de travail. La chaîne ininterrompue de reproches, où l'on retransmet par habitude ceux qu'on nous a fait, tout en se disant au fond de soi que ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi lent, que là ce n'est pas trop le moment d'agir aussi bêtement, que ces questions sont stupides et que, ouf, on n'a jamais été aussi mauvais. Car c'est aussi à cela que sert le nouveau : à remonter l'ego de l'ancien.

Elle était par conséquent moins que jamais disposée à servir de taxi gratuit à une Pansy qui lui sortait littéralement par les yeux (elle était prête à faire un effort si elle consentait à se taire, car elle commençait à croire qu'un commentaire de plus et elle commettrait l'irréparable), 

mais ayant enregistré le principe qu'à McDo y a que le culot qui sauve sans encore oser l'adapter par crainte du rejet, elle se changeait en silence aux côtés de Face-de-Pékinois.

« Tu portes un débardeur ? » remarqua-t-elle « C'est à cause de la transpiration ? »

Pansy lui décocha un regard grave. Qu'avait-elle avait encore bien pu dire de si ridicule ?

« Oui bien sûr il y a la chaleur, mais pas seulement. Les mecs d'ici sont de vrais pervers »

« Pourtant les chemises sont plutôt opaques »

Vu l'épaisseur qu'elles faisaient, c'était le minimum qu'on pouvait en exiger.

Pansy dû considérer que le sourcil narquois que haussa la jeune fille était un crime de lèse-majesté envers son expérience car elle répondit d'un ton impérieux (qui s'accordait mal avec sa voix déjà difficilement supportable) :

« Je connais les mecs d'ici mieux que toi, et t'as tout intérêt à mettre un débardeur parce qu'ils en profitent sinon »

Faustine eut le bon goût de hocher la tête sans pourtant se départir de l'idée que c'était totalement ridicule. Au cas où Pansy ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, le tablier en plastique qui faisait fshhh en traînant sur le sol et un filet sur la tête donnaient aux équipières le sex-appeal d'un bigorneau. Les conditions n'étaient pas vraiment réunies pour faire des cuisines de McDo le lieu idéal au mec pervers moyen pour exercer sa lubricité. (sans compter qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'un mec pouvait être tenté de mater chez Pansy mais bon, là n'était pas le problème) Contrairement aux filles qui elles pouvaient s'offrir le luxe de reluquer Rémus en chemise quand elles avaient le temps de lever les yeux de leurs 8 regs (6 cheeses s'te-plaît) avant d'embrayer sur quatre Tasty et après tu me feras deux 280.

Faustine, qui attendait avec impatience de rentrer chez elle pour se mettre au lit et profiter des quelques heures de liberté qui lui restaient avant de remettre ça pour encore deux heures et demie le soir dut cependant ronger son frein le temps que miss Pansy finisse son hamburger. Elle bavardait tranquillement avec un autre équipier qui attendait que sa pause finisse, et n'avait pas l'air de réaliser que ce n'était pas par plaisir que Faustine la raccompagnait. Ledit équipier s'appelait Ron Weasley (Ron et pas Ronald, avait-il précisé malicieusement, il ne faudrait pas me confondre avec notre maître à tous…) et travaillait à McDonald's depuis déjà trois ans pour se payer ses études.

« Tu as commencé le même jour que mon frère non ? »

« Percy c'est ça ? »

« Oui, facile, on est tous roux »

Certes, mais Ron n'avait pas le ton pompeux de son aîné, et un sourire franchement plus craquant.

« D'ailleurs » intervint Pansy « Tu es entrée par piston ? »

La question eut le don de refroidir encore plus la jeune fille.

« Non, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai été prise, mais je n'ai pas été pistonné » Elle tâcha de prendre un air dégagé en essayant d'occulter tout ce que la question sous-entendait « Parce qu'il y a des gens qui entrent ici par piston ? »

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Ron « Il y a toujours des gens qui savent se débrouiller »

Les lèvres de Faustine se crispèrent en un sourire forcé :

« Ah… Bon Pansy je suis vraiment désolé, mais là je dois vraiment y aller parce que je suis attendue… »

Bien maigre vengeance par rapport à tout ce qu'elle s'était pris en une matinée, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

ooOoo

On l'apercevait de la voie express : grand, élancé, un sourire franc et amical aux lèvres, impossible de manquer ce géant tout de rouge et de jaune vêtu, assis en tailleur sur le toit d'un bâtiment, et dont le salut de la main semblait intimer de le rejoindre.

L'invitation devait être irrésistible pour les premiers juilletistes de la saison car la salle et la terrasse débordaient de vacanciers éreintés après une longue journée passée à rouler sous un soleil brûlant.

Padma Patil poussa un énième juron lorsqu'un verre de coca à peine entamé se renversa sur elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte d'une poubelle pleine à ras-bord. Elle détestait le lobby. Surtout les jours de départ en vacances où elle n'avait pas le temps de maintenir la salle propre tant les poubelles se remplissaient vite. Principalement quand sa sœur qui devait l'aider se pavanait auprès de l'un des managers en formation, Olivier Dubois, pendant qu'il mangeait. Incroyable de voir comment avec un physique si semblable elles se ressemblaient si peu.

Dean Thomas lui fit un clin d'œil d'une caisse tout en désignant Parvati. Elle se permit un sourire, malgré son retard évident.

« Excusez-moi ? » s'enquit une très jeune dame qui portait un enfant dans ses bras « Je pourrais vous demander de me faire chauffer son biberon ? »

« Bien sûr » répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux remarquablement feint alors qu'une voix criait dans son cerveau _Mais je ne vais jamais arriver à tout faire !!_ « Je vous l'amène tout de suite »

Il faudrait juste qu'elle arrive à la reconnaître.

Elle se faufila entre les équipiers de l'assemblage drive, et mit en marche le micro-ondes. Elle repéra Minerva en pleine conversation avec Sibylle et se dirigea vers elles.

« Minerva ? »

« Je t'assure Minerva » pérorait une manager aux lunettes à triple foyer qui portait une multitude de bracelets clinquants aux couleurs criardes « J'ai fait le thème astral du restaurant et nous courons à la faillite ! »

Sibylle Trelawney nourrissait un amour éperdu pour l'astrologie. Amour qu'était bien loin de partager Minerva McGonagall, une manager dynamique et d'une redoutable efficacité dont les sentiments à l'égard de Sibylle pouvaient s'apparenter à ceux qu'éprouvaient Severus pour Neville.

« Minerva ? » répéta Padma pendant que Sibylle expliquait pourquoi, selon la conjecture entre Mars et Pluton, un boeing 747 s'écraserait sans doute possible au cours de l'été sur ce restaurant.

« Oui ? » répondit sèchement Minerva

« Oh ! Parvati ! » s'exclama Sibylle avec ravissement « J'ai interrogé les cartes sur ce que vous m'aviez demandé, et je l'ai bien vu, vous venez de rencontrer le grand amour, les cartes sont formelles ! Vous aurez une grande maison, beaucoup d'enfants et une très large penderie, car Vénus forme un angle droit avec Mercure et… »

Padma eut une pensée émue pour Olivier Dubois, qui ne semblait pas savoir ce qui l'attendait, et reprit rapidement Sibylle.

« En fait moi c'est Padma »

« Oh »

« Oui, et Sibylle je pense que tu peux rentrer maintenant, car avec le monde qu'il y a je n'ai pas le temps de parler de l'apocalypse à venir avec toi » ajouta Minerva « Que puis-je pour toi Padma ? »

« Je suis un peu dépassée en lobby, il y a un monde fou et Parvati ne m'est pas d'une grande aide… »

« C'est normal » intervint –bien mal à propos, songea Padma- Sibylle « Elle vit les prémices de son amour et… »

« Je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'elle vive les prémices de son amour » répliqua Minerva d'un ton pincé « tant qu'elle ne le fait pas sur ses heures de travail. Tu veux que je te mette avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Oui s'il-te-plaît, ce serait vraiment super »

« Retournes-y, je vais t'envoyer quelqu'un »

Soulagée, Padma retourna à son travail. Minerva scruta l'ensemble de ses équipiers en caisse et réfléchit à celui qu'elle enverrait. Ils étaient tous assez rapides, à part peut-être Luna, en caisse 4, qui attendait patiemment qu'un couple se décide à passer sa commande.

« Euh… » commença la femme « je prendrais euh… une salade peut-être ? Mais quoi comme salade ? (puis, prenant Luna à partie :) Vous me conseillez laquelle entre la Grecque et la Caesar grillée ? »

« Ni l'une ni l'autre si j'étais vous »

« Ah ? » répondit la femme interloquée « Bon après tout vous avez raison, on ne vient pas à McDo pour manger des salades… Un Big Mac peut-être alors ? Avec euh… des frites et… »

« Il y a aussi de la salade dans les Big Macs » l'interrompit Luna.

« Ah ? oui… et ? »

« Il ne faut pas manger de salade. On y trouve des nargols »

Le regard de la jeune femme se voila d'horreur :

« Ah oui ? Mon Dieu mais vous ne subissez pas de contrôle d'hygiène ? »

« Les nargols échappent à toute vigilance, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y en a que dans la salade, le reste des aliments ne craint rien »

« Ah euh… oui et bien… euh… juste un coca s'il-vous-plaît »

Une des nouvelles équipières en cuisine, Faustine si Minerva ne se trompait pas, qui avait observé l'échange non sans perplexité en venant récupérer son repas attendit que la cliente fût partie (soyons lucide, probablement chez Quick) pour s'approcher de Luna :

« C'est quoi des nargols ? »

« Ce sont de toutes petites bêtes »

« Il y en a vraiment dans la salade ? C'est dangereux non ? »

« Oh non, pas vraiment ! C'est juste que ça n'est pas très agréable à manger »

« Ah bon ? » s'exclama Faustine, tellement ahurie qu'elle en avait oublié la fatigue. Luna en parlait avec un tel naturel alors que bon, c'était grave tout de même de trouver des bestioles dans la nourriture. Elle allait rajouter quelque chose lorsqu'elle aperçut un équipier qui lui faisait de grands gestes derrière Luna. Si elle ne se trompait pas il essayait de lui dire de ne pas s'occuper de ce que racontait Luna, aussi opina-t-elle aux assertions de la blonde, et partit-elle chercher une paille à côté de Harry Potter, en caisse drive.

Pendant ce temps Minerva avait demandé à Luna de prendre la place de Parvati. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on croulait sous les commandes qu'il fallait envoyer du monde à la concurrence.

« Tu es nouvelle non ? Tu es arrivée quand ? » glissa Harry à Faustine en tendant un paquet à une voiture avec un grand sourire.

« Il y a deux jours » répondit la jeune fille

« Alors c'est normal que tu ne sois pas encore habituée… Luna croit en un tas de choses qui nous semblent aberrantes, mais elle est très sympa. Il faut juste tâcher de ne pas lui accorder trop de crédit… »

Ladite Luna posait actuellement un sérieux problème à Parvati Patil. Pourtant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne vienne les déranger, tout se passait très bien. Elle se dandinait avec art devant un Olivier tout à la fois subjuguant et subjugué et l'émerveillait avec ses connaissances pointues en management, lorsque Loufoca était venue l'informer qu'elle prenait sa relève (en lobby et pas auprès du jeune homme évidemment) sur les ordres de Minerva. Minerva étant une de ces managers dont il est mal venu de discuter les injonctions, Parvati obéit à la jeune fille, non sans contrariété. Elle aurait aimé continuer cette conversation qu'elle sentait propice à un rapprochement imminent. Mais malgré cette interruption impromptue, elle ne doutait pas de l'efficacité de ses manœuvres auprès d'Olivier.

Luna Lovegood était une ravissante blonde aux grands yeux bleus globuleux et au regard rêveur que la plupart des équipiers avaient pris l'habitude d'appeler Loufoca. On lui reprochait bien des choses dans ce restaurant : de raconter les choses absurdes auxquelles elle croyait aux clients crédules (Ron aimait à répéter qu'il ne fallait pas prendre le client pour un con mais ne jamais oublier qu'il l'était), changer les recettes des hamburgers lorsqu'elle se retrouvait à travailler en cuisine (c'était si ennuyeux de les suivre mot pour mot…), et enfin d'être parfois prise de crises de lucidité le plus souvent mal placées et toujours gênantes. En effet, Luna croyait peut-être en des choses absurdes, mais elle comprenait les êtres humains avec un discernement et une lucidité extraordinaire qui faisait cruellement défaut à nombre de ses contemporains. Et elle distingua nettement un grand soulagement dans les prunelles brunes du jeune homme lorsque Parvati l'abandonna en grommelant.

Il n'avait rien à faire ici : il avait fini son service à quinze heures et aurait pu rentrer chez lui depuis un certain temps déjà, mais une part de lui, celle qui aimait les défis et la compétition, ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Sous le prétexte fallacieux (qui ne trompa pas Luna) d'observer le fonctionnement du restaurant, se cachait le désir assez peu avouable de voir comment s'en sortait son concurrent direct, Marcus Flint, l'autre manager en formation, et d'évaluer ses chances. Peu lui importait qu'il soit un chic type et partage quelque passion avec lui. Seules ses capacités de manager l'intéressaient. Il voulait savoir à qui il avait affaire.

ooOoo

A qui elle avait affaire, Alicia Spinnet était en train de le découvrir. Elle n'avait pas encore vu l'autre manager en formation, mais elle pouvait déjà dire que celui-ci avait l'air d'un cas. On lui avait dit qu'il s'était engagé dans la formation après seulement six mois en temps qu'équipier, ce qui devait lui donner le droit d'arborer cet air suffisant qui seyait plutôt mal à un physique qui aurait convaincu n'importe quel quidam de changer de trottoir pour éviter de le croiser. Il considérait les équipiers, qui travaillaient tous en fast-food depuis bien plus longtemps que lui, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bande de demeurés particulièrement obtus. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui mâchonnait stoïquement un chewing gum :

« Tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Alicia »

« Tu sais faire les macs ? »

Après tout, les macs étaient seulement la première chose qu'on apprenait lors de la formation en cuisine.

« Non, quand je suis arrivée à McDo on m'a seulement appris à nouer mon tablier » répondit-elle très sérieusement.

Il fronça les sourcils, en pleine réflexion.

« Bon ok, prends les Tatsy alors. Et si tu as un problème tu n'hésites pas à demander surtout »

Et hermétique à l'humour en plus.

ooOoo

« L'autre… tu sais… celui qui t'a largué en plein restau… »

Lavande lança un regard glacial à son interlocutrice dont les cheveux sous le filet réglementaire étaient… et bien de teinte lavande justement.

« Non je ne vois pas »

Tonks, qui n'avait jamais appris à différencier le ton qui invite à continuer la conversation de celui qui intime au contraire un changement de sujet immédiat, insista :

« Mais si Lav, je suis sûre que tu vois… »

Lavande ne put réfréner un frisson lorsqu'elle s'entendit appeler "Lav". C'était le problème avec Tonks : même si personne n'avait le droit de l'appeler autrement que par son nom de famille, elle s'arrogeait le droit d'appeler systématiquement les gens par un diminutif absurde –en partie parce que dès qu'il y avait plus d'une syllabe cela devenait trop long pour elle, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'elle émettait des borborygmes indistincts lorsqu'elle s'adressait aux gens. Et que vous la connaissiez depuis deux secondes ou deux mois n'y changeait rien : elle était tout simplement incapable de prononcer un nom en entier.

Tonks était toujours en pleine réflexion.

« … Il avait un nom de chiottes à moitié… »

Lavande leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait pour subir ça (et remerciant accessoirement le ciel que Ron ne soit pas là pour assister à cette scène), et se tourna résolument vers la pointeuse :

« Walter ! » s'exclama soudain victorieusement Tonks, suffisamment fort pour que l'ensemble du restaurant soit au courant.

« Alors » s'enquit-elle alors que sa collègue se lavait les mains avec toute la célérité dont elle se sentait capable « Tu l'as revu finalement ? »

« Non » maugréa Lavande qui s'engagea d'un pas raide vers les caisses sans un regard pour la jeune femme.

Tonks haussa les épaules et se retourna vers la pointeuse. Elle avait encore deux minutes. Une petite brune avec un bouton sur le nez qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu la rejoignit timidement. Elle allait l'interroger sur son identité, quand Rémus passa devant elle.

« Tu veux bien rentrer tout de suite Tonks ? » lui demanda-t-il

« Humm je peux c'est sûr, mais je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir vraiment… » minauda-t-elle avec une moue malicieuse qui fit retrousser son nez.

Dans une autre vie, Tonks s'appelait Nymphadora et avait été brune. Aujourd'hui cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'elle avait endossé pour la première fois le costume jaune (au grand dam des fashinistas du restaurant qui trouvaient que vraiment, en vertu des lois de la mode, marier du jaune et du violet s'apparentait à un crime des plus graves), et faisait le malheur de toutes les équipières, à part Alicia, véritable blasée de McDo et Luna que rien n'était vraiment en mesure de traumatiser. Elle avait réussi, on ne savait trop comment, à charmer l'ensemble des équipiers mâles et des managers. Et histoire d'enfoncer le clou, elle avait poussé le vice jusqu'à damer le pion à toutes les prétendantes du titre de petite amie officielle du (regretté) manager Rémus, et ce avec une facilité presque indécente.

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens avant qu'elle ne se décide à taper son code :

« Toi aussi tu peux rentrer Faustine ? » demanda-t-il avec une telle gentillesse que ça aurait été criminel de refuser (à croire que tous les managers de ce restau avaient leur méthode : Sirius avait un sourire enjôleur, Rémus une infinie gentillesse, Olivier un regard brûlant et inquisiteur qu'on sentait même de dos, et Severus de telles promesses de torture qu'on se sentait à chaque fois obligé d'accepter). Elle pointa donc, la mort dans l'âme.

« Faustine c'est ça ? Tu es nouvelle ? » l'interrogea Tonks alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers Marcus en prod.

Faustine hocha la tête :

« Et toi ? »

« Tonks »

Faustine haussa un sourcil perplexe qui fit sourire Tonks. Elle en avait l'habitude, que ce soit à propos de son nom ou de ses cheveux :

« C'est mon nom de famille, prononcer mon prénom revient à déclarer son arrêt de mort »

Le sourire de l'équipière n'empêcha pas Faustine de déglutir bruyamment.

Marcus se retourna à leur approche. Faustine constata qu'il était moins beau qu'Olivier mais avait un regard moins mortel. C'était toujours ça de pris.

« Vous êtes ? »

« Tonks »

Il était difficile de savoir s'il haussa un sourcil, tant ceux-ci étaient broussailleux.

« Faustine, je suis nouvelle » s'empressa-t-elle de préciser, avant qu'on ne lui demande de réaliser l'impossible.

« Bien, met-toi avec Alicia aux macs, et toi (il se tourna vers Tonks) tu peux gérer en ligne frit »

Un sourire narquois frémit sur les lèvres de l'équipière :

« Ça devrait aller »

Il hocha simplement la tête, et elles s'attelèrent à leur travail. Faustine était un peu intimidée par Alicia, qui imposait un certain flegme et une grande assurance. Mais elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux et Faustine fut agréablement surprise de découvrir qu'au lieu de la réprimander méchamment comme Pansy, elle ne lui donnait que des conseils fondés et intéressants. Aussi son horaire de travail s'écoula-t-il beaucoup plus rapidement qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Ce fut avec une satisfaction évidente qu'elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la salle des équipiers, avec cette soudaine impression de désormais réellement appartenir à ce monde. Il y avait déjà deux équipiers, parmi lesquels Harry Potter, mais leur présence lui importait assez peu. Elle se sentait envahie par une bienheureuse fatigue.

« Tu as terminé ? » lui demanda gentiment Harry.

« Oui, enfin. Et toi ? »

L'autre équipier, un grand blondinet qui arborait un air prétentieux, lui jeta un regard méprisant :

« N'espère pas rester longtemps si tu ne fais qu'attendre la fin de ton travail »

Le sourire de Faustine retomba immédiatement. Harry décocha un regard agacé à son collègue :

« Fiche-lui la paix »

« Quoi c'est vrai, nous n'avons pas besoin d'équipiers pour glander. Cette boîte ne marche pas sans effort figure-toi » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Faustine qui sentait l'aigreur de la matinée repointer le bout de son nez.

« Lâche-là Zach » répliqua sèchement Harry « Tu sais comme moi que le fait d'attendre avec impatience la fin de son travail n'empêche pas de bien travailler. On en a tous un peu marre de temps en temps »

Ledit Zach releva le nez, ce qui lui donnait un air à la fois prétentieux et ridicule, et répliqua d'un ton qui laissait supposer qu'il ne se prenait pas pour n'importe qui :

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de ta part, mais vois-tu moi je me donne toujours à fond dans ce que j'accomplis »

Zacharias Smith. Empereur du tact et de la délicatesse. Dont le slogan pourrait être "être ou ne pas être un lèche-bottes ". C'était un véritable miracle aux yeux des différents managers qu'il ait survécu plus d'un an et demi dans ce restaurant sans avoir subi de graves dommages physiques de la part des autres équipiers.

Harry ricana et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque la jolie asiatique que Faustine avait vu ce matin-là entra dans la salle des équipiers. Aussitôt les neurones de Harry semblèrent se mettre sur pause et il resta la bouche ouverte à la contempler comme s'il avait l'intention de gober des mouches.

Harry Potter avait une chevelure cataloguée cas désespéré qui supportait mal l'empire de la casquette, et des yeux d'un vert très profond. C'était aussi le meilleur ami de Ronald Weasley avec lequel il partageait tous les projets de blagues plus ou moins spirituels pour les managers. Mais il était avant tout le défenseur agréé de la veuve et de l'orphelin de McDonald's, généralement doté de beaucoup de bon sens jusqu'à ce que Cho Chang pénètre dans la pièce et que ses hormones ne prennent le commandement.

Zacharias émit un ricanement moqueur et rentra dans les vestiaires des hommes. Faustine, dont la soirée venait d'être gâchée, prit exemple sur l'équipier et partit se changer. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, Cho parlait d'aller manger sur la terrasse avec Cédric (le fameux Monsieur Propre Manager que Faustine avait décidé qu'elle n'aimait pas) et Harry, dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs, disait que justement il devait parler au manager et qu'il pourrait en profiter pour manger avec eux. Faustine ne put retenir une expression affligée, sans savoir qu'elle assistait là à une scène des plus communes de ce restaurant.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa voiture, son premier geste fut d'allumer son poste de radio. Justement, une pub pour McDo y passait. Elle ne put retenir un ricanement narquois lorsque le très célèbre slogan retentit dans la voiture :

« Ah, si tout était aussi simple que chez McDonald's ! »

Visiblement, le type qui avait écrit ce slogan n'y avait jamais travaillé.

* * *

Maintenant vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire… Non, je ne parle pas d'aller manger à McDo ! Plutôt de me laisser une petite review….


End file.
